


Clint and Bruce (Hulkeye) - Cover Arts and Doodles

by Bazcus



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Doodles, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazcus/pseuds/Bazcus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will contain doodles and cover art for the series of the same name by cakeisnotpie.</p>
<p>Will update as I finish the covers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Doddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakeisnotpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodles based on the first 3 works:  
> \- Enamour Me  
> \- How to Seduce a Hawk  
> \- Escalation, or How the Hawk Settles Bets


	2. Off the Grid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art for: Off the Grid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May add doodles... I'll decide later


	3. Page Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art for: Page Six


	4. Know when to Hold'em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art for: Know when to Hold'em


	5. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art for: It Takes Two


End file.
